


Don't look, just do

by infadel



Series: dancing boyfriends [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: Jungkook wants his groove back, and Yugyeom helps.
The blindfold and the frottage is accidental.
(not really)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I'm sorry to these barely-legal kids and my dirty imagination of what they get up to. May the deities out there not sentence me to a life of meaningless.
> 
> (I'm kidding. Fuck it. I'm giving y'all YugKook smut.)

Jungkook didn’t run into walls a lot.

 

Of course, he did. Even the golden child couldn’t manage a thing or two, nobody was perfect. The first and most humiliating one was studying. He could excel, it was just that study required actually effort that he couldn’t spare, anyone who tried being an idol and going to school at the same time would tell you the same thing. And then there were numerous other small things that he could do but leave it to the elders because they were better suited for it.

 

This wall though, it was big. As if someone decided that Jungkook shouldn’t spend his first year being an adult in peace and decided that a solid brick wall was the way to go in destroying him.

 

His leg made a swept on the floor, leaving behind dark shoe marks. But the motion felt _wrong_ , and he should be dropping down, but his core tightened and he staggered. The move stopped here, his muscles aborting their missions and refusing to co-operate.

 

He looked up at the mirror then. All his weight balanced delicately on his left side, his right leg was out at a stupid angle and Jungkook forgot what he was even attempting in the first place.

 

_This_.

 

How did it come to _this_?

 

Jungkook knew. Knew that it was always easier for him to pick up choreography. He preferred just jumping in rather than thinking his every step. But _this_ was plain wrong.

 

Somewhere, somehow, Jungkook had forgotten how to freestyle.

 

He wasn’t good before, but he managed. All the way back when he made his trip to America for dance study, his brain picked up on the method. Let the routine shape itself in your head first, let your muscle memory take over and if you had anything in particular that you wanted to show off, wait a bar before attempting so your movement did not break off and your muscle memory did not get messed up.

 

Somehow, that didn’t work anymore, or Jungkook’s brain decided to go into hibernation because his muscle memory seemed nonexistent, bundled together awkwardly when he attempted to freestyle, and half of the time, inside his head, the part that he had designated ‘dance’ kept yelling.

 

_‘Stop.’_

_‘No that’s wrong.’_

The whole affair was infuriating. Jungkook wasn’t afraid of not being able to freestyle; he had rare use of it anyway. He was afraid that this might be an indication of a bigger problem. What if one day this happened to him while learning choreography? He could bulldoze his way through like an idiot, but that would work only for a short period. Someone would notice. Hoseok hyung or Jimin hyung, teacher Seongdeuk. What if it became prominent enough that even the fans notice. The stuttered way his dance moves became.

 

Dance wasn’t an art to use brute force on.

 

Jungkook stopped thinking and realized he was still in position, his right leg still hanging. His left ankle had started to feel sore.

 

He dropped his leg, and then quickly sat down because even two feet on the ground did not feel steady enough.

 

He should talk to someone about this, he thought, starring at the mirror. The room was all white, and though Jungkook had no opinion of this before, now it felt empty, his thought echo-ing back at him. It amplified, and Jungkook’s stomach dropped in horror at the image of him, standing still, staring at the camera, while the chorus of their song continued and the members kept dancing but he was at center and he had forgotten how to dance, feet dug into the reflective floor of the stage. The fans looked at him in collective shock.

 

“Kook-ah, you good?”

 

Someone’s voice broke through his bubble, and he looked up to find Yoongi hyung staring at him. Yoongi’s back was off the massage chair, and his brows were furrowed.

 

Jungkook stared at him through the mirror, and after a beat, answered honestly.

 

“No.”

 

Yoongi seemed startled by the honesty, and he lifted himself off the chair. Jungkook casted his gaze down, suddenly guilty. He should be relieving their burden, not giving them more. He made no movements as Yoongi sat down next to him.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“No.”

 

Yoongi hit him on the back of his head, hard enough that Jungkook couldn’t stop the yell from coming out.

 

“Fucker, who raised you to lie?”

 

“Seokjin hyung.”

 

Another hit. Jungkook held the back of his head, glaring at Yoongi.

 

“You were standing there with your legs out trying to become a statue. I’m asking once more only, what the fuck is up?”, Yoongi emphasized each of the words in the last sentence. Jungkook’s guilt rose. Yoongi’s cursing more meant he had priorities other than censoring himself.

 

“It’s just some dance thing. It’s stupid.” – Jungkook held his head and braced for the third hit, but it didn’t come. After a few seconds, he looked up to find Yoongi staring at their reflections.

 

Perhaps, like Jungkook, he was trying to understand why Jungkook had a problem when none seemed visible.

 

“Want to talk to Hoseok? Or Jimin?” – Yoongi said, looking at him directly this time.

 

Jungkook held his gaze and contemplated. Hoseok hyung was too busy, the end of the year music festivals looming with their endless special stages. Not to mention Hit The Stage was trying to recruit Hoseok, which was another beast entirely. Jimin hyung was busy too, he practiced singing everyday, coughing up a storm at the dorm.

 

Jungkook didn’t want to burden them. He shook his head.

 

“Me?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Any of our members?”

 

Shook his head.

 

“Teacher Seongdeuk or any of the managers?”

 

He stopped to think for a moment, but still shook his head.

 

“Any friend?”

 

He shook his head even more furiously.

 

“Yugyeom?”

 

At that, Jungkook’s eyes widened and the inevitable blush took over his cheeks. Then he remembered, and shook his head until his earrings almost fell off.

 

But Yoongi smirked, and he was already pulling out his phone. Jungkook lunged at him, but he stood up and swiptly evaded. Jungkook fell forward, his arms circling thin air, elbow hitting the floor. Fucking Yoongi hyung.

 

Yoongi left him sitting there, cheeks heatting up at thought of just _seeing Kim Yugyeom_ , and this was stupid, everything was stupid, him having dance problems was stupid and Yoongi butting in was stupid.

 

He released himself from the mis-catch position and slumped on the floor, focusing back at his problem. Yoongi probably mentioned Yugyeom to tease Jungkook, but his thoughts started stumbling in that direction. He had seen Yugyeom freestyle, there was a lot of room for improvement, but Yugyeom seemed comfortable in his own skin, like he danced as easy as he breathed.

 

Jungkook licked his lips, curious of how that would feel.

 

Yoongi came back already bundled inside a coat, throwing a wind breaker at Jungkook.

 

“Hobeom hyung okay-ed us slipping out for a few hours as long as we come back before dawn, and Jaebum said he can sneak us into JYP building.”

 

Jungkook stared at Yoongi. So this was what it felt like to have an invincible dad.

 

-

 

They dropped off two streets away from their destination. Jungkook blindly followed Yoongi, distracted and his heart thumping in his chest. Some leaves crunched under the sole of his boots, the end of autumn whipping up cold wind but Jungkook’s insides felt strangely warm.

 

The person greeting them at the door was Jinyoung hyung, not Jaebum hyung. Yoongi didn’t seem surprised though, just slipping in without a word. Jungkook bowed to Jinyoung, giving him his best smile.

 

“I’m sorry for troubling you so late.”

 

“It’s fine. We don’t have visitors very often. Yugyeom was excited.” – Jinyoung smiled crinkly at him.

 

Jungkook fought off the blush gallantly, but he bet some of it still made way to his face.

 

The JYP building wasn’t large by any means, but the hallways intertwined together into a labyrinth. Jinyoung took lead, taking them up and down. Jungkook wasn’t sure it was to avoid people or the way to GOT7’s studio was that complicated. But he didn’t even made a peep, being on another’s territory. Yoongi wasn’t so kind.

 

“Jinyoung, you sure we not lost?”

 

“No, hyung.”

 

And not even a second later, Jinyoung opened a door, inconspicuous in the mirage of infinite doors along this particular corridor.

 

The music reached Jungkook’s ears as soon as it opened, and they all quickly stepped in so not to disrupt the peace outside.

 

Expensive sound proofing, Jungkook thought.

 

In the middle of the room, Yugyeom was engrossed in a dance Jungkook couldn’t name. He stood transfixed, eyes trailing each movement. The way Yugyeom moved had always been enchanting, his big frame not at all hindering his agility, the sharpness of the dance like needles pining down the beat.

 

The crescendo came and Yugyeom’s movements shifted a little, become softer all of the sudden, and Jungkook felt his feet instinctively step forward.

 

He didn’t realise the room was so small until after a few steps and suddenly he was in Yugyeom’s range of movement, and an arm swing towards him. He caught it, and when Yugyeom stumbled, balance lost, he caught Yugyeom by the waist.

 

“Kooks!”

 

Yugyeom beamed at him, and he beamed back. Yugyeom turned around to get him into a proper hug, and Jungkook was hyper aware of Yugyeom’s hand on his arm and his own hand on Yugyeom’s lower back. He let go very reluctantly.

 

“Jaebum hyung said Yoongi hyung said you are being grumpy.”

 

“It’s nothing.” – Jungkook tried to shake his head as sincerely as possible, but Yugyeom gave him _a look_ , and Jungkook crumbled before the second is out.

 

“I can’t freestyle.”

 

“What?” – Yugyeom shifted closer again. As if he thought being physically closer would help him understand Jungkook’s thought. Jungkook shifted too, so their hip bones brushed together.

 

“Like I can still dance but there is something wrong when I try to freestyle and the movements just…” – he brought his hand up, swing it out intending to return it in a wave. But similar to tonight and the numerous days long before this, he felt awkward half way through the move and stopped, his arm hanging mid-air. “…cuts off.”

 

Yugyeom grabbed his arm, turned it here and there. Jungkook shook his head, which prompted Yugyeom to take a step back to look at his whole body. Jungkook ignored the blush this time, because Yugyeom was blushing too, even if it was from exertion.

 

“Feels weird?”- Yugyeom stepped closer again, whispered. Maybe he thought this was a secret, and he was keeping it for Jungkook. Jungkook almost smiled at the thought, but stopped himself. He focused on Yugyeom’s question instead.

 

“Something is blocked. That’s the best way I can describe.”

 

They stayed there for a song, just standing close. Yugyeom was likely focused on Jungkook’s predicament, and instead Jungkook was having thoughts about running his hands all over Yugyeom’s body, his dance be damned.

 

Having someone like that in one’s life was distracting, Hoseok hyung once said. Jungkook didn’t know it was to this degree.

 

“Want to try something?”

 

Yugyeom whispered again, and Jungkook nodded without thinking. Yugyeom took that as a cue to go ahead with whatever crazy idea he had, and ran off. Jungkook stood, feeling a bit abandoned.

 

With Yugyeom out of the room, Jungkook’s single-minded focus was broken and he became aware of the three people in the corner. Jaebum hyung had joined Jinyoung and Yoongi, reading a book with Jinyoung’s head on his lap and Jinyoung’s hands playing with the cuff of his shirt sleeves. Yoongi was ignoring them pointedly and tapping at his phone. The sofa looked awfully cramped with three of them on it.

 

“Is parental supervision really necessary?”

 

Yoongi whipped his head up from the screen and glared at Jungkook.

 

“How do you deal with smart-ass brats in your household?” – Jaebum looked over at Yoongi, ignoring Jungkook’s question.

 

“I hit him. Then leave the actual parenting to Seokjin hyung and Namjoon.”

 

“I hit them but they just become masochistic.”

 

“Go ask Seokjin hyung. I don’t know.”  

 

Jungkook tuned out their conversation, focusing on his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t look ready to dance, so he took off his outer layer and boots. Staring at his sock, he deliberated for a moment before taking them off too.

 

Hoseok hyung looked really happy when he did his barefoot practice. Maybe that would work.

 

Yugyeom seemed to purposely choose music that became just beats and bass when played together. It wasn’t the best music that could get Jungkook going, but it would get the job done. Jungkook jumped a few times to get his body to relax, stretched, and then shifted into a routine he learned in America. He could do this routine in his sleep. 

 

He finished the last jump, feet making a decisive “thump” on the floor. And Yugyeom had reappeared, standing behind Jungkook with indecipherable eyes.

 

“You are fine, that looks great?” – Yugyeom smiled uncertainly.

 

 “I learnt it four years ago, do it at least once a week.” Jungkook sighed, scratching his head. “I just made three mistakes, one of them during a center shift. It could have sent me to my ass if my legs weren’t strong.”

 

Yugyeom nodded, understanding. He stepped closer, until his chest was almost against Jungkook’s back. Jungkook’s heart skipped. Yugyeom held up his hand, and Jungkook only noticed the black bandana he was holding then.

 

“Stand still.”

 

It sounded almost a command, and Jungkook went rigid. His heart skipped another beat.

 

The bandana fell over his eyes, and Jungkook held his breath, through Yugyeom tracing his hand along the fabric and brushing against his ear, through Yugyeom tying it with determination, through Yugyeom tapping his shoulder.

 

“Gyeomie?”

 

“What is your dance principle?”

 

“The imagery kind. I have an image in my head, and then I get my body to match it. Imagine enough time, and either my body catch up or my brain adjust the image to how I actually move.”

 

“But?”

 

“It causes bad habits. Sometimes I’m too rigid, and the choreographer or dance teacher will scold me for not letting my body do its thing.”

 

“See, I once had a class with a hyung who ran into the same thing. So the teacher blindfolded him. I actually don’t know if it will work, but he told me afterwards that the flow became clearer to him. Maybe that is it? Because freestyle is all about the flow and feeling, I was taught that first so I had no problem, but your principle is different and it’s inevitable you will run into it?”

 

Jungkook hummed an agreement.

 

“So, I just try now?”

 

“That’s the idea.” – Yugyeom whispered into his ear, and then he was gone, outside of Jungkook’s personal space.

 

He missed the warmth immediately, but righted himself. Focus, your dance was at stake.

 

The first pop and lock was as awkward as before, but since he had no visual feedback and it would be stupid to keep taking off the blindfold, asking and then putting it back on in infinite cycles, it would better to just push through. He shifted his center a bit lower, started on some footwork heavy moves.

 

The moves making use of his lower body were always easier, since his legs were pretty strong and can hold up pretty well during weight shifts or spins. Even jumps did not have the same heavy impact on him as it did on his group members.

 

The moves did come easier, but he still felt stuck, like he was banging his head against a brick wall. Maybe he needed to do this many, many more times, chip slowly away at the plaster and the brick until he could break through.

 

He started incorporating his arms into the free style, and it took three tries to stop freezing up. He went off beat for two counts of eight, until his shoulder cooperated and let him move through one particular pop.

 

He was focused on maybe getting a scorpion just before the bass drop, focusing on getting the move to hit the mark and ignoring the muscles screaming back at him. They could wait.

 

“…top! Jungkook stop!”

 

Yugyeom was suddenly all over him, hugging him from behind, and Jungkook stumbled a little to stop the momentum of his legs. He might have stepped on Yugyeom’s toe.

 

“What the hell was that?”- Yugyeom’s voice was too close to his ear, the yell loud, and Jungkook’s ear rang.

 

“I was dancing!”

 

Yugyeom huffed, still not letting go of Jungkook. His ears were getting warm, and he did not know if he wanted Yugyeom to keep holding or let go.

 

“You dance like that again and this friendship is over. The strain on your legs was insane!”

 

“How else am I supposed to dance?”

 

Yugyeom let go of him then, but not really because his hand was tracing along Jungkook’s bicep while he moved to stand in front of Jungkook.

 

“Do you know Capoeira?”

 

“The Brazilian dance-fight style?”

 

“Yep. So I’m going to dance with you now, keep the idea of Capoeira fluidity in mind, and kind of… avoid me? Your flow is jacked to hell, we need to get it straighten first.”

 

“I have no idea how to do that. And I will hit your eye or something?”

 

“You can do it. I trust you.”

 

The two things that could get Jungkook’s knees weak, and Yugyeom said both. He nodded, and as soon as a new song started playing, Yugyeom moved away, not touching him. Jungkook focused until his ear started buzzing, and when Yugyeom came, the movement was as clear as day. He made a large swipe toward Jungkook’s head, slowly so Jungkook could read it. Jungkook ducked, stepped closer. He could hear and feel Yugyeom’s breathing at this distance, only for a moment before Yugyeom took a step back too.

 

The movement came to his right this time, forward, almost a punch and Jungkook shifted, focus half on the beat and half on searching for Yugyeom. He mirrored, and feeling a shift, dug his heel down to slide back before spinning once. He didn’t touch Yugyeom the whole time, judging the distance by the sound of Yugyeom’s shoes and the air moving. At the end of the spin, they were back to back, and Yugyeom laughed a little. He was so close Jungkook could feel it through the vibration of his back, could imagine his eyes crinkling.

 

They dropped to the floor this time, one leg support and the other out. Yugyeom grabbed his thigh and Jungkook almost lost his balance, but managed to stay on beat and grabbed Yugyeom’s too. The slide down his leg was torturously slow, Yugyeom’s palm smoothing against the length of his jeans. He himself decided to do a simple finger walk.

 

Yugyeom snapped his fingers three times, and they spinned off the position, up again.

 

Yugyeom moved off, off, off, and Jungkook stood still for a count of four until Yugyeom tapped his foot purposely, maybe already half way across the room. Jungkook couldn’t see, just moving slowly in that direction, each step on beat.

 

The bass drop unexpectedly, but this must be a song Yugyeom knew well, because his movements picked up without fail, coming at Jungkook on three consecutive beat. Jungkook luckily dodged all three, the last one grazing his collarbone.

 

Yugyeom placed a hand of his shoulder, putting pressure one-sidedly, and Jungkook understood, turning a one-eighty. His lower back grazed the wooden bar. He didn’t know Yugyeom was so close to the wall and the mirror.

 

Yugyeom made to step back again, but Jungkook got a hand around his waist in a panic.

 

“Don’t run.”

 

Yugyeom laughed towards the ceiling, light and airy but didn’t let go. They continued in a series of turn, like ballroom dancing even though they both haven’t learnt a thing about that type of dance. They just tried not to step on each other’s foot, moving back and forth according to the beat.

 

Despite being blindfolded, Jungkook wasn’t the one to trip up first but Yugyeom. He must have miscalculated somewhere, and then they stumbled. Jungkook dragged Yugyeom, because if they fell he’d better be the one underneath.

 

His back didn’t touch the floor, instead the back of his head knocked against the cold mirror and one of his spine bones had a painful meeting with the wooden bar.

 

“Shit, you okay?” – Yugyeom said, hand reaching for Jungkook’s head.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

 

He laughed, and similarly to knocking off a domino, Yugyeom started laughing too and they couldn’t stop. A few minutes later, Yugyeom was clutching Jungkook’s shirt, shaking with laughter, and Jungkook was clutching the wooden bar, coughing and laughing at the same time.

 

“That was so stupid.” – Yugyeom said into Jungkook’s shoulder, his laughter not yet subsided.

 

“It works though. I was too focused on you to over think.”

 

Jungkook confessed, a little happy with the whole ordeal. He relaxed against the surface behind him, one hand still clutching the bar but another had made to caress Yugyeom’s arm.

 

Yugyeom stopped laughing, standing up straight and pressing impossibly closer to Jungkook. At full height, his mouth was inches away from Jungkook’s nose. His hyperosmia registered the mint in Yugyeom’s breathe, and it was...

 

Distracting.

 

Maddening.

 

“Really?” – Yugyeom whispered.

 

“Yeah.” – replied Jungkook, not even sure if sound came out of his throat.

 

Their closeness crashed into his focus like a bullet train, the fabric of Yugyeom’s hoodie under his hand, the lower body pressed flushed together (Oh God please let it not be a deodorant bottle inside Yugyeom’s pocket), Yugyeom’s face just inches away from his.

 

Jungkook wondered if he could aim for Yugyeom’s lips even blindfo…

 

“Oomph.”

 

Fuck.

 

Kim Yugyeom just kissed him.

 

Fuck.

 

His lips were so soft and Jungkook could taste the mint, perhaps a candy or something Yugyeom had after dinner.  There was a second where it was a soft touch, until Jungkook remembered he actually really liked the person kissing him. Their lips slid together, and Yugyeom sighed into the kiss. Jungkook tugged at his collar and had a hand on his neck at the same time, trying to deepen it. Their teeth clanked together a little, but Yugyeom’s tongue was in his mouth and Jungkook melted, seemingly weightless and held up only because Yugyeom was holding him up with his entire body.

 

They seemed as experienced as each other, because it took only a bit for them to get breathless. Jungkook let go, panting. Breath ghosting over lips.

 

“I have wanted to do that since December.” – Yugyeom muttered against his lips.

 

Jungkook pulled Yugyeom in for another short kiss before letting go.

 

“Fuck. Mine was when we filmed for the Seollal ISAC.”

 

Yugyeom pulled the bandana off him and Jungkook squinted at the sudden light. He had completely forgotten that he was blindfolded.

 

His vision blurry, he kept squinting and looking around, trying to adjust to the light. Now that he had got his sight back, he kind of, really want to, kiss Yugyeom senseless and see how that Yugyeom would look.

 

“When did the others leave?”

 

“When I started manhandling you. You think I want my parents around when I shove my tongue down your throat?” – Yugyeom snickered against his jaw, nosing. He should probably take note of that.

 

“There is no tongue shoving currently on going.”

 

Jungkook didn’t have to repeat himself for the tongue shoving to start again.

 

\--

 

Jungkook liked that Yugyeom had a few centimeters on him, especially with Yugyeom looming over him like this. He tugged at the hoodie he had gotten around Yugyeom’s neck, and after a bit of wriggling, they managed to get it off. The floor was a bit cold to be lying half naked on, but Yugyeom let their upper bodies press together and fuck, so worth it. Their skin was still damp from the dance, and it was slick together.

 

What Jungkook not like about Yugyeom was that _he teased_. A goddamn fucking tease, why didn’t Jungkook figured this out back at the puppy friendship phase. Yugyeom had his hands all over his body, there was some very embarrassing rubbing when Jungkook got rid of his t-shirt, but since they moved to the floor Yugyeom’s lower body had stayed resolutely away from Jungkook.

 

Deciding to take matter into his own hands (literally), Jungkook grabbed two handfuls of ass and pulled, at the same time rocking his hips onto Yugyeom’s.

 

The touch sent sparks flying behind his eyelids, and he grinned at the grunt Yugyeom let out.

 

The first touch seemed to open the gate, because Yugyeom decided that he couldn’t stop and kept pressing back, his hands on Jungkook’s shoulder, his hips moving back and forth in sinful rhythm.

 

Jungkook had imagined this, Yugyeom had done some skillful floor humping captured on video and archived forever by the Internet. But experiencing it like this... Jungkook supposed the fangirls would rip his throat out if they found out.

 

Between the stuttered thrusts, Jungkook tapped on Yugyeom’s belt a few times and Yugyeom stopped, looking at him with blown eyes. Jungkook half-regretted stopping.

 

He didn’t say anything else, just sucked at a spot under Yugyeom’s jaw and scratched his nails over the zipper of Yugyeom’s jeans. Yugyeom was panting, and Jungkook contemplated if he needed verbal consent for this step, but then Yugyeom nodded and reached for Jungkook’s jeans too. Jungkook smirked into Yugyeom’s skin, wondering if they can handle the trouble of a hickey right there.

 

But then Yugyeom’s bare hand came into contact with his cock, not even bothering to get the zipper down, and Jungkook’s thought flew away. “Gyeomie, yes, that’s it…”, he hissed, and his breathing came in sync with the way Yugyeom pumped his cock.

 

They were too desperate to get much done after that. Jungkook managed to get both of their jeans open, their underwear half down, but Yugyeom was too impatient to get them off so he started rutting against Jungkook again. Their cocks were slick together, pre-come helping the movement and Jungkook’s head thunked against the floor, his hands cradling Yugyeom’s jaw and tugging at his hair. He couldn’t stop the words coming out of him, endearments and encouragements. Yugyeom seemed surprisingly silent, just grunting and gasping.

 

Yugyeom’s hands slipped off his shoulder, and their foreheads almost crashed together, but Jungkook caught Yugyeom in time, letting their body just press flush together. He was close, and Yugyeom must be too, he seemed a little… delirious. Jungkook’s ego was getting a huge boost right now.

 

“Sorry.” – Yugyeom muttered against his ear, arms trembling but still wanted to lift up again.

 

Jungkook flipped them over, hands covering the back of Yugyeom’s head so that nothing hit anything. Yugyeom yelped a little in surprise, and the view Jungkook had looking down was excellent. The other looked startled, but arousal stained his cheeks and his pupils were so wide.

 

Jungkook pressed his lips and his hips down at the same time, and Yugyeom moaned his loudest Jungkook had heard. The moan was muffled, and Jungkook took in the tiny ones following after with delight.

 

“It’s okay, I got us Gyeomie.”

 

Jungkook lacked the finesse Yugyeom possessed, but he made up for it with power, stamina and enthusiasm. Their cocks were leaking so much pre-come now, the jeans were both ruined and messy but Jungkook couldn’t care less. His gaze kept going back to Yugyeom’s face and neck, flushed a delicious red, just begging to be bitten. But he couldn’t leave marks, so he settled for getting Yugyeom’s ears between his teeth, reveling on the sounds Yugyeom made on a particularly hard thrust.

 

“Kook ah, please.” – Yugyeom moaned, almost begging, his hands finding purchase on Jungkook’s belt loops and Jungkook knew he was close. He shifted his hands from either sides of Yugyeom’s face to Yugyeom’s shoulders, lifting up a little and started thrusting faster. It was erratic, not as good as he would like, but Yugyeom’s moans were getting short and shorter, until his fingers dug into Jungkook’s lower back and he come all over his jeans and stomach.

 

Jungkook kept the thust going until Yugyeom whined from the over stimulation, then he grabbed himself and after two, three thrusts, finally came between gasps and  whispers of Yugyeom’s name. Some of the come hit Yugyeom’s jaw, and he ducked down to lick at them lazily. He laid flush on top of Yugyeom, keeping his weight carefully up but not letting a gap between them either and ignoring the stickiness.

 

During the afterglow, Yugyeom clawed a littled at him and Jungkook didn’t get it until Yugyeom stuck his tongue out and licked at Jungkook’s lips. They kissed slowly, basking until Jungkook’s arms got a little too shaky and he reluctantly rolled off. Yugyeom held his hand and made them lie on their sides, face-to-face.

 

“I estimate we have another twenty minutes until Jaebum hyung can’t keep out the staff anymore.” – Yugyeom said, and then yawned a little.

 

“You got towels and spare jeans?”

 

Yugyeom nodded, lazily, and Jungkook laughed a little because this was the first time he had to take care of someone so much, it was usually other people taking care of him.

 

They wiped down all the evidence and changed into new jeans. When Yugyeom pulled his hoodie back on, Jungkook couldn’t help himself and jumped Yugyeom, pushing him against the wall and returned the manhandling favour, regretfully without the blindfold. He only had five minutes out of the twenty they had left, but it could be called satisfactory.

 

Jungkook was playing with his phone and Yugyeom was almost asleep, head on Jungkook’s thigh when the three elders returned. Yoongi and Jinyoung both crinkled their nose at the smell, but kept their comments to themselves. Jaebum, though, looked thunderous.

 

“Jungkook-ssi, you have anything to say?”   

 

“Um, yeah, can Yugyeom go on a date with me this weekend? After our Sunday schedules? I know he doesn’t have anything on Monday.” – Jungkook looked up from his phone, beaming. Yugyeom grumbled something sleepy, but Jungkook carded a hand through his hair a few times and he quieted down.

 

Jaebum looked like he had something to say, and Jungkook wondered if the infamous temper would flare up again, but Jinyoung tugged at Jaebum’s hands a few times and they had a silent conversation. Jungkook grinned at Yoongi’s raised eyebrows.

 

“Okay. But as usual, keep it under wrap. I’ll handle the manager.” – It was Jinyoung who answered Jungkook, but he supposed it was the same thing. He nodded, and thanked them in high polite speech, as sincerely as possible.

 

He pushed it a little, only calling the cab at 5am to go back to their dorm, dragging with him a half-asleep Yoongi. Yugyeom kissed the corner of his mouth before letting him into the car.

 

He messaged Yugyeom on the way back.

 

“I’ll let you know about the dance thing.”

 

Yugyeom sent back a smiley Neo sticker.

 


End file.
